The present invention relates generally to rotational control apparatus, particularly to apparatus for controlling rotation of an output, and specifically in the preferred form to combination clutch-brakes.
It is often desired to control an output at different conditions such as by a clutch-brake. However, prior clutch-brakes suffered from deficiencies in ease cf manufacture, assembly, installation, and maintenance and in their ability to be utilized with differing industrial standard interconnections. Thus, a need has arisen for a clutch-brake having an improved housing utilizing modular, interchangeable, easily and inexpensively cast components which may be machined for varying industrial interconnections and which allow ease of apparatus installation and maintenance.